The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, including refrigerators, and more particularly relates to an electronic control circuit for a powered appliance drawer.
A popular refrigerator configuration includes a bottom mounted freezer drawer that slides in and out for easy access. However, with the drawer being at the bottom of the refrigerator cabinet, bending and a significant pulling force are required for opening the drawer. This may be difficult for some people, such as the elderly. In addition, the drawer typically includes a gasket for sealing thereof when in its closed position. The sealing by the gasket causes an increased force to be needed for opening the drawer to overcome sealing of the gasket. Still further, these drawers, which are sometimes heavy, may not fully close, which may lead to energy loss and overrunning of the refrigerator's compressor if left unchecked.
Others have sometimes attempted to overcome the foregoing problems. For example, some freezer drawers employ a pivoting action to overcome the sealing of the gasket to allow the drawer to be more easily opened. Some freezer drawers are moved over a slight incline upward as the drawer is opened such that the drawer is biased to its fully closed position by gravitational force to facilitate full closure of the freezer drawer. Of course, such an incline, even when slight, causes yet further force to be applied to the drawer when opening it.